


Does it Really Matter

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril EnStars Ficember [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Hakaze Kaoru wonders what his surroundings would think.





	Does it Really Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Ficember day 3 : "UNDEAD/Favorite Ship" so have both subjects in one thing as always :3  
> I really want to go back to writing more but spoilers that's hard and I have a Lot to do before the holidays start

Facing the mirror in the light music room, Kaoru was pondering. He wondered if his mother, in heavens, was hating on him. Or just disappointed by him. She would certainly be angry, no matter what, wouldn't she. Kaoru sighed, and looked at himself. Even if his mother were angry with him, he didn't want to step back.

He had finally found his place, or rather found himself, and was glad about it. He was happy, and felt like he had been freed from his chains, but a dark cloud was above his head, and that was his family. His close relatives and friends, all around, how would they react? Sakuma would probably just laugh. But the others? He particularly feared Adonis's reaction.

When he heard the door open, Kaoru didn't move. He didn't smile, or pout, say hello or anything. Even if he _wanted_ to do or say anything, it just felt like he _couldn't_. As if moving meant revealing anything about his new situation. As if interacting with anyone would just say it all. The other one, though, was trying to talk to him, or even just get his attention. But he couldn't really hear it - instead, his mother's voice, or rather what he imagined it sounded like, was resonnating in his head.

He could hear her shout at him, tell him that wasn't the kind of person she wanted him to become when he grew up, and all kind of things he didn't want to hear. And then, his father's face appeared, too. Red out of anger, looking like it would explode. If the subject wasn't so important, Kaoru would have thought he looked ridiculous ; but the insults he could already hear forbid him to think so.

He didn't react to the punch he receive in the arm, or to the movement around him. When the coffin's lid opened, it only made him tense a little bit more. Though, he jumped a bit when discovering Sakuma had a reflection. That shouldn't be surprising, but for some reason, Kaoru's head had started to believe this vampire thing; Just a tad.

"Kaoru?" the sleepy voice called, tainted with curiosity, "Everyone's here, so can we start practicing or are you going to stare at your own reflection for the whole time?"

He jumped, started looking all around him. To his surprise, everyone was actually ready to start, and nobody looked like they knew anything about what was going on in his head. Confused, he decided to join them, trying to focus and remember his parts and his moves. He stayed very confused, at first and for a while. He made mistakes, a lot more than he was used to. Ogami, in all his delicacy, started shouting at him, before the vampire stopped him. While Sakuma didn't try finding him any excuse or explanation, the younger one said something like that was what it was to skip practice so often.

It wasn't. Kaoru actually practiced more than anyone knew, in his room at home after fighting with his father or when he came back from his dates. In the morning, to ready himself for classes, sometimes. _Will I have as much time, from now on?_

Because of his mistakes, and the upcoming of their next live, practice didn't end until late, that evening. It was annoying, but he couldn't just leave when he had confirmed he'd stay until the end, this time. The second, it ended, though, he was already changing back into his uniform, and put his bag on his shoulder.

"Hakaze," Adonis called, a bit surprised, "Is there something wrong?"

Kaoru was completely unable to answer. Something wrong...? _Maybe there is. But I don't care. For once, I'm happy._

"Nah, I'm alright."

Without letting anyone ask more questions, Kaoru rushed towards the school gates. Shivering in the cold, a large scarf around his neck, Souma was waiting, looking like he was about to kill someone. As soon as he seemed to notice Kaoru, the second year unsheathed his _katana_.

"You're late, disgrace."

"I know," and he couldn't help the smile on his face, "So let's hurry and take the train, it'll be warmer."

As Souma nodded, Kaoru wondered if the red on his cheeks really was only due to the cold. He smiled, and took his boyfriend's hand. They started walking towards the station, in the snow.

Kaoru finally decided he didn't care how god forsaken he was, if he could stay this happy for the rest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ The next one will either be tomorrow or like in one week or smth because I'm spending the holidays in my hc with my friends and family ♥ Have a wonderful day and, if I don't post until then, a Merry Christmas!


End file.
